


Drunk on You

by mindlessdisorder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drunk waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessdisorder/pseuds/mindlessdisorder
Summary: Waverly wanted to tell Nicole how she felt, but she didn't know if the other girl felt the same. Nicole was having the exact same issue.





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> the two lomls honestly. i love these women so much it hurts sometimes. anyways, here's a little fluffy one shot, i hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr: mindlessdisorder

“Baby, slow down,” Nicole chuckled, placing her wine glass down on the table as she tried to take Waverly’s away from her. She didn’t want Waverly to throw up nor did she want to clean up spilled wine all night.

“Woah,” Waverly breathed as she lost her balance, falling onto the couch behind her. Nicole quickly followed, grabbing the glass before Waverly had the chance to drop it. Waverly laid down on the couch, groaning as she clutched her stomach.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Nicole asked, putting the wine glass down and sitting on the edge of the couch next to Waverly. She watched her intently, looking for any signs that she would need anything.

Waverly simply shook her head, turning over so she was basically submerged in the couch. “Blankies,” she muttered, waving her hand behind her to get Nicole’s attention. 

“How many?” Nicole smiled, knowing the younger girl would need at least three. Waverly needed her bonus blankets whenever she slept. Nicole didn’t understand it, she always needed to take her blankets off at night. Still, she found it extremely endearing. Waverly put up 4 of her fingers as an answer.

Nicole walked back to her bedroom, grabbing the stack of blankets she kept in her closet for her girlfriend whenever she stayed over. Waverly was in the same position, face down on the couch when Nicole came back.

She walked over to the girl, gently shaking her side. “Hey, Waves,” she cooed.

“Hi,” Waverly smiled, stretching out as she turned over. Nicole loved her smile. It literally lit up whatever room she was in. Nicole took the blankets and gently draped them over Waverly. She brought the blankets up to her face, a smile still plastered on her face.

“Mmm, they smell like you.”

Nicole felt herself blush as she watched the smaller girl shamelessly smell the blankets on top of her. She was already falling for her, and this wasn’t helping.

“C’mere,” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm, trying to pull her down on the couch next to her. 

“Let’s go to bed, okay?” Nicole suggested instead, figuring the bed would be a lot more comfortable than the couch. Waverly nodded as she yawned.

“Only if you carry the bonus blankets,” Waverly sighed, trying to get off of the couch as best as she could. She had a lot to drink. Nicole laughed at her, picking up the blankets she had just brought out.

Waverly held on to Nicole’s forearm as they made their way back to the bedroom. She was a bad drunk. Not mean or anything in that sense, just literally bad at being drunk. She could barely function once she had some alcohol in her system. Luckily, nothing had ever happened to her when she was drunk. Champ always at least watched her, considering he had always left her whenever they went out. Since she had been with Nicole, the older girl was always right at her side, checking up on her, and making sure nothing ever happened. Waverly was extremely grateful for her.

“Here,” Nicole groaned as she tossed the huge pile of blankets onto bed. Waverly quickly followed, curling up next to the stack. She listened as Nicole got ready in the bathroom. She could barely keep her eyes open but she had something she needed to say to the other girl. Something she had been wanting to say for a really long time but had never had the confidence. Maybe now, with the liquid courage, she could finally find it to say it to the woman she loved.   
She really did love Nicole. She had since the first time they touched, she just hadn’t realized it yet. She had never expected to fall for someone like Nicole, let alone a woman. Yet here she was, smiling at the sound of her girlfriend brushing her teeth.

“Scooch, baby,” Nicole giggled, pushing Waverly over so she could get into bed with her. She laid the blankets on top of Waverly once again, making sure she was comfortable. 

Turning off the lights, Nicole listened to the girl’s breathing beside her. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She had been feeling some things recently and she really wanted to tell Waverly, but she was nervous. Nicole had been entranced by Waverly since the first time she walked into that bar. Now she knew, though, that she loved the other girl. She had for a while. All she wanted to do was protect and love Waverly. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered into the dark room, half expecting Nicole to have fallen asleep by now.

“Yeah?” Nicole answered, turning to face the other girl. Waverly didn’t speak for a moment, but Nicole knew she was still awake. 

Instead of responding, Waverly quickly sat up, turning so she could put her legs on either side of Nicole, straddling her. She felt around in the dark until her fingers grazed Nicole’s lips. She left them there for a moment, taking in the silence. Nicole gently kissed her fingers, staying still, waiting for Waverly to make the next move. 

The smaller girl slowly brought their lips together, cupping Nicole’s face. The older girl kept her hands on Waverly’s sides underneath her t-shirt. Nicole gently brushed her tongue against Waverly’s lips, but instead of deepening the kiss, she pulled away. Nicole immediately missed the feeling of her lips. 

“You’re very good at that,” Waverly breathed, putting her arms around the other girl’s neck again. Nicole smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“At what?”

“Loving me,” Waverly whispered against her lips before planting a kiss on them. Nicole didn’t reciprocate immediately, taking in what the other girl had said. Did she mean it? Was it just because she was drunk? When Waverly moaned into her mouth, Nicole suddenly didn’t care. All she cared about was making Waverly feel good. She brought her hands lower, pulling the other girl into her, giving them both the friction they needed. 

Waverly disconnected their lips after a moment, leaving their faces close. She didn’t want this moment to turn into something else. 

“You’re also very good at that,” she smiled, rubbing her nose again Nicole’s. 

“I love you, too.”

Waverly heart started beating faster, and she suddenly felt very sober. Nicole loved her. She really   
her. 

Nicole brought her hand to the back of Waverly’s neck, pulling her into a more heated kiss. This one was full of emotion, full of love. Waverly pushed herself further into the taller girl, trying to eliminate all space between them. She wanted to be as close to her as possible. 

“Baby,” Nicole breathed, trying to get the other girl’s attention. It was no use, Waverly was grinding on her lap, kissing her neck, making noises that made Nicole never want to stop. She was already a goner. She didn’t want it to happen like this, the first time they actually made love. She wanted Waverly to be sober, to fully feel everything that Nicole wanted her to. 

“Waves,” she tried again, finally able to push the other girl off of her. Waverly kept her eyes shut, her breathing heavy. She felt drunk again, but this time on Nicole. 

Waverly had never felt this way for someone before and it scared her. She had completely fallen for Nicole Haught, and she never wanted to go back. 

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, lifting Waverly’s chin so she could look her in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
